This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to pedal actuated braking systems therefor.
With the widespread usage of caliper brakes on bicycles there has understandably been numerous efforts made for eliminating the necessity of operating such brakes by hand controls and substituting therefor pedal actuating means. Among such efforts are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,689; 3,966,299 and 4,030,774. Although such prior art discloses various cam operated linkage means for effecting braking force upon the brake control cables, the same have been relatively complex in construction and have invariably required the utilization of a manually operated releasing mechanism to return the system to unbraked condition. Thus, said systems heretofore known have not had the capability of permitting a braking action without causing a locking of the brakes. With the brakes thus in locked condition the tautness of the transmission cable inhibits any forward rotation of the pedal crankshaft until the brakes have been released.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that the problem to be resolved resides in preventing a locking of the brakes while permitting braking action so that forward travel could be promptly resumed without the intervention of some hand manipulation for brake release action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,229 there are shown various expedients designed to create a slackness in the transmission cable during braking action for the purpose of allowing the crankshaft to turn for resuming forward travel from braked condition. If the crankshaft can turn forwardly and not be restrained by a taut chain, brake releasing could be brought about without independent operation. However, although effective, the structures set forth in said last-mentioned patent are indeed relatively complex and expensive to produce and install.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake control and release system for bicycles wherein despite chain tautness being brought about through braking action the crankshaft may turn in advance of rotation of the drive sprocket for resuming forward travel with concurrent brake release.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake assembly for bicycles which incorporates a minimum number of components which are of durable sturdy construction so that malfunctioning is substantially eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake control assembly for bicycles which permits of braking action without causing the bicycle wheels to become in a fully locked state thereby according the operator a sensation of braking comparable to that of automobile power brakes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake control assembly for bicycles which, at the option of the operator, may produce a wheel locking condition for parking purposes and with means for readily effecting release from such state.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pedal actuated brake control and release assembly for bicycles which is adapted for incorporation upon existing bicycles whether single speed, three-speed or ten-speed and including bicycles which are provided with front free wheel systems, such as identified by the name "Shimano"; with the installation of the present invention being achieved with facility and without modification of the bicycle basic structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brake control and release assembly which although being more readily adapted for use with a unitary crankshaft for pedal crank arrangement may also be used with multi-part pedal crank assemblies.